


News at Hand

by mistressterably



Category: The Hour
Genre: F/M, awkward boss / employee, star struck employee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: Randall is confronted by a younger employee who looks up to him as if he was a star not just a news producer.





	1. Chapter 1

News at Hand  
Steph was in the ladies room smoothing out her top and skirt. She’d been employed on the Hour’s production team for just over four months and was only just now getting a chance to be involved on the set itself. Sure it was just as a runner but still it was a step closer to getting a permanent job with the team and not just for the year contract she’d been offered.

She left the ladies room and went on set. Steph was directed to stand by one of the cameramen, a headset on to listen to instructions. When the anchor arrived and sat behind the desk, Steph couldn’t help but look around to the producer’s desk on the raised platform. Her breath caught as she spotted him. Randall Brown. If only he knew!

The moment passed and they were too busy airing the show for Steph to do anything but her job.

At the end of the show, Steph tried to get everything wrapped up so she could maybe bump into Randall and have a brief word with him. It didn’t happen though. She only caught a glimpse of him as he left the production stage. All she could do was sigh and finish up the rest of her work.

Leaving the production stage, Steph went to her desk at the writing team pool. Sitting there, reviewing the way the evening had gone, she was lost in thought and didn’t notice the light in the hallway. 

‘Why are you still here, Ms. Devon?’

‘Mr. Brown!’ Steph got up suddenly. ‘I was.. Just… I mean…’

‘The show wrapped already. Clean up is done. It’s the weekend. Go home, Ms. Devon.’

‘Mr. Brown. I just wanted to ..’

‘What, Ms. Devon?’ 

‘I admire you, Mr. Brown.’ Steph rushed out her words. 

‘I’m sure there’s plenty of people who admire others and are admired.’ Randall smiled thinly.

‘No, Mr. Brown. I’ve watched your work here at the studio for a long time. I’ve even written papers on the production quality and timing. I want to learn everything I can.’

Randall could sense her true enthusiasm. Most people he came across here in the pool were just there to do the job and that was it. This one, Ms. Devon seemed to have more passion. ‘Are you on contract then?’

‘Yes, just the one year.’ Steph couldn’t think what else to say and just stood there, hands behind her back, clenched to stop them shaking. Mr. Brown’s gaze was piercing. 

‘What do you hope to do in the future then?’ Randall wandered to the noticeboard, adjusting the pinned notes as he waited on Steph to answer.

‘Honestly?”

‘The news always prefers honesty, Ms. Devon. Television dramas would be better suited to fantastical thoughts.’ 

Steph felt her stomach drop. ‘I’m sorry, Mr. Brown. I would like to be a producer one day. Of a news program. Like you.’

‘Like me?’ Randall smiled again, more humorously. ‘You realize that such a job means you wind up with no friends, no time and definitely no stable relationships? It becomes your life.’

‘I want it to be my life!’ Steph said emphatically.

‘And wind up like me?’ 

‘Sir, I’d want to be more than just like you.’ Steph blurted out, not thinking as her dreams and desires bubbled to the surface from talking to Randall Brown.

An eyebrow quirked up above the thick-rimmed glasses he wore. ‘More than? How so?’

Steph couldn’t stop herself from blushing but at least she managed not to say anything out loud.

‘I asked you a question, Ms. Devon.’

‘I’m sorry, Mr. Brown, sir. I’ve taken far too much of your time now. You’re right I should go home now.’

Randall stepped over to her side, taking her arm in his grip to stop her from turning away from him. ‘You blush when I press home my question.’

‘Sir, I can’t.’ Steph backtracked as best she could. ‘I really don’t want to do or say anything that will put my job in jeopardy.’

‘The producer always has a strong voice when it comes to who is employed and who isn’t.’ Randall kept his grip on Steph’s arm but smiled at her to put her at ease. 

‘It’s mad, sir. It really is.’ Steph started and then bit her lip. All he did was gesture with his other hand to encourage her to continue. ‘I’ve followed you for some time now. Your work is inspiring. So are you personally. To me. Anyway.’ Steph felt the heat in her cheeks as she looked away from him.

‘I’m personally inspiring?’ Randall couldn’t stop his soft chuckle. ‘That is a first I will admit. Production of news shows is a limited field and usually only behind the scenes.’

‘You’re picture was published in the newspapers when you got the job for the Hour, sir. Since then…’

‘Ms. Devon,’ Again the quirk of his eyebrow and the look in his eye made her stomach flutter. ‘Are you implying that you’re, oh what is that word for it? A fan? That’s what they call those odd women who get all flustered around Madden?’

Steph groaned softly. ‘Yes.’ 

‘Definitely a first then. You haven’t asked for an autograph yet however.’ Randall finally released his grip on her arm having felt all resistance in her disappear.

‘It’s not an autograph I want, Mr. Brown. I want a job!’

‘I can only offer jobs to those who merit them, Ms. Devon. You’ve only been here for four months. I can certainly do what I can to assist you in the meantime in developing your skills and then provide appropriate feedback when your contract is up for renewal.’ Randall saw the look of utter despair on Steph’s face. He thought a moment, ‘Come to my office, Ms. Devon. I have an idea.’

Steph followed him to his office, entering as he held the door for her and gestured her to go in. 

‘Have a seat on the couch.’ He told her as he removed his overcoat and hung it up. Casually unbuttoning his jacket, he sat beside the younger woman. She reminded him so much of himself in his youth when he was just starting out. 

She got flustered at how close he was to her. A glance sideways and she could see his profile. As she watched, he took of his glasses, folded them and set them aside on the bookshelf behind them. As he did, she could see his shirt tighten across his chest. Her mouth went dry. 

‘Unless you expect me to read or write, I don’t need my glasses.’ He said by way of an unneeded explanation. ‘This was your first evening on a full production, wasn’t it?’

‘Yes,’ Steph admitted. ‘It was overwhelming. I hope I didn’t make any mistakes.’

‘If you had the floor manager would have screamed already.’ Randall smiled, a hand patting her knee gently. ‘He hasn’t, don’t worry.’

‘Mr. Brown?’ Steph, her heart pounding hard now, left the question unasked as she looked at his hand on her knee. She almost began to panic. Was she reading this wrong? She wanted it to be so very true though!

‘Ms. Devon.’ Randall’s fingers massaged her knee gently. ‘I must say that it’s an odd thing to find out I have a fan. And to see that fan is you. It is, as you say, overwhelming.’ 

Steph froze in surprise at the firm weight of his hand on her knee. Instinctively her legs parted slightly, eager for more from him but her rational mind screamed at her to not make any career-ending mistakes. Her silence confused Randall and he withdrew his hand. 

‘I apologize, Ms. Devon. I thought you may…’ Randall’s cheeks reddened.

‘Mr. Brown! I didn’t.. Oh.. ‘Steph looked away in her own embarrassment. 

They both sat, quiet, lost in their thoughts of what had just happened. Neither of them moved though. 

‘I apologize, Ms. Devon.’ Randall sat up straighter suddenly. ‘I fear I’ve made a mistake. Please don’t worry, this will have no impact on your career and I hope you will see fit to forget this happened.’

‘But.. Mr. Brown.. I don’t.. I mean.. ‘ Steph was still flustered. 

Randall turned his head slightly towards her, ‘What do you mean, Ms. Devon? Clarity would help both of us I think.’

‘I was just surprised, Mr. Brown. That’s all. I wouldn’t mind if you were to place your hand back on my knee.’

Randall, his look enigmatic for a moment, carefully lifted his hand and slowly moved it to hover over her knee again then rested it once more on her, his fingers slowly beginning to massage her. He continued to massage her as he looked away. ‘I am sorry if this is proving awkward, Ms. Devon.’

‘Please, call me Steph.’ She carefully moved her hand on top of his. Her fingers traced lightly long his. She held her breath a moment, swallowed hard then said, ‘I’ve never thought of being intimate with my boss.’

‘Nor have I considered the same with an employee.’ Randall responded. ‘And please, use my name Randall.’

‘I have to admit, Mr. .. oh.. Randall. Even though I work here I’ve never really seen you as my boss.’

‘You haven’t?’ Randall asked.

‘No.’ Steph’s fingers continued to gently run over his, tracing along the now-pulsing veins there. 

‘I wish you had opted to work in drama rather than the news.’

‘If I had I wouldn’t have been able to work with you, get to know you.’

‘If you had then I wouldn’t be walking on this edge of crossing a line with an employee I shouldn’t be.’ 

‘I could transfer.’

‘There’s no postings.’ Randall rushed out. With a start he pulled his hand out from under hers and rested it on his own knee. 

The silence stretched slowly between them, both of them pondering their positions.

Steph wanted to fulfill a dream she had harbored for the past two years since she had first caught a glimpse of this man during a tour of the facility for her courses. Her heart had been swept away by that sight and now she was beside him, in private and admitting to him how she felt about him.

Randall was kicking himself mentally. He had watched Steph from afar. She had made an impression on him for her impeccable work and her attitude. Strong women were always attractive to him. He thought briefly of his failed marriage to Lix. She had been a strong woman. Much stronger than he. 

‘I am not looking for a relationship.’

‘I’m not looking for special treatment.’

They had spoken at the same time.

Steph ceded to Randall, who spoke next. ‘Good. I wouldn’t treat you any differently in regards to your work.’

‘I wouldn’t expect you to, Randall. I just… ‘

‘What?’ His one eyebrow arched up, curious as he looked at her with his piercing eyes.  
In response, her hand went back to his, lifting it from his knee and twining her fingers in his large ones tightly. 

Randall turned slightly to face her more directly. ‘Steph, this is a dangerous bridge.’

‘I’m willing to walk it.’ Steph said and steeled herself. She raised her other hand, laid it on his cheek to urge him to lean down slightly towards her. When he followed her lead in that moment, she moved into him to press her lips against his. At first she thought only to kiss him for a moment and pull back but the parting of his lips as her’s touched him urged her to a greater boldness. Steph parted her own lips to dart her tongue out to taste him hungrily.

Randall felt his heart surge in his chest as the passion that he kept so tightly bottled up rose to the fore like a volcano about to burst violently. His hands rose to her head, threading into her dark brown hair. His thumbs pressed gently against her temples as he held her close. His mouth opened wider, his tongue thrusting deeper into her mouth to explore her thoroughly. Steph responded to him with her own growing passion. She turned into him. 

Their shared passion flared suddenly and Steph felt her inhibitions melt away. Her hand slid over his chest, scratching him slightly through his shirt until she was gripping the cotton fabric to tug it free from the waist of his trousers. The cool air that brushed suddenly against the skin of his stomach was like a bucket of cold water on Randall. He jerked back away from her, his tie askew and loosened by Steph as they had kissed until he reflexively straightened them. He grabbed his glasses and put them back on.

‘Randall?’ Steph asked so much in her tone as she was out of breath and her cheeks flushed from her passion. 

He didn’t speak but just stood up. His attention went to tucking his shirt back into his trouser and restoring his usual professional appearance. 

‘I’m sorry, Randall. I’m so very sorry.’ Steph read his reaction as a rejection. Her hair was mussed from his touch but she paid no mind to that. She stood up herself. Her eyes only glanced at him, confusion and passion warring still between them, then she was pushing past him to escape his office. 

Randall stood there trying to quell his unsatisfied passion. He didn’t call after her. He didn’t move to the door. The sound of her shoes as they practically ran down the halls until the door to the news department flew open then closed and silence descended on him. 

‘DAMN IT!’ He cried suddenly, the emotions snapping inside him. Randall’s exploding emotions escaped as Steph had. For him, his arms swept over the his desk to send papers flying onto the floor. Randall didn’t stop until he was spent and his desk was cleared of everything. He stumbled over to the couch, sat down and covered his face with his hands. Ten minutes of heavy breathing finally restored Randall. No witnesses this time, Randall thought to himself. He began to tidy up his office. He would face tomorrow with stoicism. What else could he do?


	2. Chapter 2

Randall watched over the broadcast of the Hour from the production booth. He could mostly block off the events of three weeks ago into a small compartment of his brain where he could ignore it. Rational thought told him that he couldn’t nor shouldn’t carry on with Ms. Devon in anything other than a professional manner. Everyone’s attention was focussed on the show and not him so they didn’t see the brief shake of his head to get thoughts of Ms. Devon back into their compartment. 

The show wrapped up and Randall proceeded to review the show with the production team. There had been some technical faults on the camera work that he wanted to ensure weren’t likely to be repeated in future.

‘Randall?’ Lix had to get his attention as everyone else left. ‘You look tired.’

‘Hm? Sorry.’ Randall came back into the moment and quickly began to head towards his office.

‘Penny for your thoughts.’ Lix followed behind him. 

‘My thoughts are on next week's show.’

‘Not all of them.’ Lix pointed out. ‘I do know you, Randall.’

‘That is not relevant,’ Randall strode into his office to retreat behind his desk. Files that he had on his desk in separate piles suddenly became his focus to rearrange them and place them on one corner of his desk. Lix, arms crossed, just watched him. 

‘Something is going on.’ 

‘Nothing is going on.’ Randall repeated in a slight mocking tone. 

‘Are you actually going to try to lie to me?’

‘I am not lying.’ 

‘You are.’

‘You are not my keeper, Lix.’ Randall said shortly. 

‘No, I’m just your ex-wife who can see that these past weeks you’ve had something on your mind out of the ordinary and it’s got nothing to do with the usual running of the show.’ 

Randall lifted a finger, ‘Ex-wife. Not current wife. There is a big distinction between them. Let’s leave this all as just work. That’s what we agreed to originally.’

‘I can still be a friend if you need one.’

‘Not needed at this time.’ Randall’s tone was flat but he couldn’t look Lix in the eyes.

‘Fine, I get the hint.’ Lix turned and left. 

Randall sat at his desk, slipping his glasses off to set them down he began rubbing at his eyes. 

Why had he ever thought it would be a good idea to even be alone the once with Ms. Devon let alone kiss her in such a manner? And in his office no less! Doubt and self-loathing built in him as he sat there on his own.  
A soft knock on the door broke into his thoughts. ‘Yes?’

‘Randall?’ Steph opened the door to his office at the sound of his voice. 

He stood up straight, formal suddenly, his hands quickly straightening his tie. ‘Ms. Devon.’

Her eyes clouded up for a moment at the formality in his tone and then she straightened up. ‘Mr. Brown.’ She started again. ‘I thought we may want to talk about…’

‘There’s not much to talk about.’ Randall said shortly. 

‘The other night. When we kissed..’

‘Was inappropriate on my part for which I truly do apologize, Ms. Devon. As a person of a higher authority in the workplace it’s my responsibility and I failed.’

‘I don’t think it was a failure at all, Mr. Brown.’ Steph said, her steps taking her to behind his desk. ‘The passion was shared.’

‘It was fleeting.’ Randall flicked a quick look at her then only forward towards the door. 

‘I don’t care if you’re my boss, Randall.’ Steph dropped the formality. ‘I’d quit if it would mean you would let me in again.’

‘No.’ Randall said reflexively. ‘You will not quit. You are ideally suited to your job here and you will be able to develop your skills into a much more robust career.’

‘What about us?’ Steph asked, her heart already sinking in her chest.

‘There is no us, Ms. Devon. There never was. I should not have allowed my self-control to slip that one time but it will not happen again. I apologize.’

‘But..’

Randall stood up to look directly at Steph. ‘No, Ms. Devon. There can be nothing for us. The sacrifice one of us would have to make over a fleeting passionate kiss is not worth it. I promise you that I will not do anything to stand in the way of your career here.’

‘That’s it then?’ Steph looked at him, her fists clenching. ‘I thought.. The passion in your touch..’

‘Fleeting, I said. I do not see a future between us.’

Steph closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. ‘You only see logic and reason, Randall. You don’t let anyone see you any other way. But I have seen that emotion you hide if only for a moment. I’d like to see more.’

‘There is nothing to see.’ Randall declared.

Steph approached him, laying a hand on his chest to feel his heart hammering inside. ‘There is to feel.’

Randall, flashes of all the past pain he had gone through with Lix flared inside him pushing him deeper into himself to bury it all, set his hand on Steph’s and lifted it from his chest. ‘There is nothing between us.’  
Steph sighed. ‘One day, Randall, when you unlock your soul finally to someone it won’t be me. I’m not going to wait for you.’

Randall just watched her stride out of his office. He sat down at his desk, his eyes drilling silently into the closed wood door. His hands went from laying flat on his desk to clenching into tight fists, crumpling some pages on his desk. With a strangled cry, he lashed out in pent up emotion and swiped everything in arms’ reach off his desk. He slumped forward, head resting on his arms to pant heavily as it washed from him. 

It was for the better, he told himself. No one deserved him the way he was. Never.


End file.
